


keep count (sixth time's the charm)

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk six times (and maybe more), but it's not like he's keeping track of a list or anything.





	keep count (sixth time's the charm)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mild smut in the middle/end, sexual references throughout; mild coarse language

The first time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is under the burning lights of the club, beats pulsating through his veins and there he was, blonde hair against brown eyes, a pink flush on his cheeks, an inviting smile on his lips. There had been no warning, no mischievous foreplay. Minhyuk had had his eyes on him, aimed, pulled, and shot. Kihyun had fallen, no less graceful than a sack of rice, and Minhyuk liked it.

It came in a fierce kiss, Minhyuk pressing Kihyun against the bathroom stall in the club, lips leaving marks on his neck, moans ringing in his ears. Kihyun thinks falling in love should be less… bawdy, but Minhyuk smells like honey, tastes like honey, and melts him into a puddle. It’s okay to fall in love when you’re horny, he thinks, and the idea cements when Minhyuk’s palms come to squeeze Kihyun’s ass cheeks, calloused skin running over the crest of his ass. 

He remembers the scent of honey long after they fuck, because Minhyuk is still cradled in his arms the next morning, and Kihyun makes them pancakes for breakfast.

*****

The second time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is in the quiet hours of the day, and there’s a resounding echo through the shop when the bells on the door handle chime. Kihyun looks up from his messy handwriting and a ‘welcome’ is hung on the side of his lips before he realises who it is.

Minhyuk has three biology textbooks hugged against his chest and he smiles, eyes curving into crescents when he sees Kihyun, an enthusiastic little wave of his arm, sunlight glaring behind his back. Minhyuk looks ethereal, his eyes blown wide when Kihyun doesn’t react in time to his tiny hello, his lips pink from the tint he’s stolen from his roommate.

Kihyun almost says it, when he sees Minhyuk walking in like this, a backpack strapped tightly against the back of his frame, round glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose. He almost tells him he loves him, but Minhyuk is a wisp of smoke, and Kihyun bottles his words up, swallows them, lets them fester inside.

“Hey,” he says when Jooheon is nudging him with his hip, telling him to serve the new customer who’s just walked up to the counter.

“Hi Kihyunnie.” Minhyuk is a ray of sunshine, all smiles, bright, blinding, and Kihyun has to squint. 

They smile, like this isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other outside of silly text messages, like Kihyun had expected Minhyuk to turn up on the very day he tells him that he works at the Starbucks around the corner of his campus.

***** 

The third time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is when the soft touches they share become more frequent (minus the frustrated ones paired with low growls in the later hours of some occasional nights), and Kihyun falls in place when Minhyuk pulls him closer.

A stroll in a park. It had been so easy, Minhyuk had said it so casually, as if they spent a lot of time together doing just _that_ , as if their meetings were not either short and on the edge of them acting like strangers, or long and filled with countless whispers of each other’s names, toppling over the brink of sexual gratification.

A child stumbles along the narrow lane in search of his mother, and Minhyuk wraps his arm around Kihyun’s waist, and pulls Kihyun near him, like the child is a virus, like he doesn’t fancy being anywhere near them. Kihyun laughs, because maybe they’re not so different after all.

His fingers stay pressed against Kihyun’s hip bone, neither of them saying a thing, Minhyuk’s skin feels warm, even with a thin layer of fabric between. Not that Kihyun had any trouble remembering the heat of his skin as he strummed his fingers along Minhyuk’s chest often enough during their longer nights.

He doesn’t know what they are, but when Minhyuk calls for him, and Kihyun looks up into his brown eyes, glistening like they hold an entire galaxy within, he knows he’s in love. For the third time, but Kihyun isn’t keeping count.

***** 

The fourth time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is when they’re pressed against each other on the couch, spending more time now that Minhyuk’s semester has just ended and he doesn’t have six papers to write in two weeks. 

Kihyun doesn’t remember when this has become habitual, putting on some silly comedy that neither of them are watching (or maybe Minhyuk is; he’s a little too distracted by his body heat to crane his neck back and make sure he’s paying attention), and they lie like that for hours on end, neither of them saying a word, small chuckles when Kihyun hears a random punchline.

Minhyuk wraps his arms around Kihyun tighter when a sudden breeze whooshes into the apartment, and neither of them are willing to break the hold to close the window. So they cling on tighter, desperate to find warmth from each other. The scent of honey lingers, and it’s sweet, so sweet, and when Minhyuk leaves that night, back to his own dorms, Kihyun realises he cannot sleep without the saccharine-filled air lulling him into dreamland.

*****

The fifth time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is when they fight, even if neither of them have a right to claim anything about the other, even if Minhyuk had been the first one to kiss someone else.

“Them being your prom date isn’t a fucking valid excuse,” Kihyun screams, and he feels his eyes growing hot, angry tears forming in his eyes, and Minhyuk knows he’s done messed up, but the feeling of being maligned doesn’t fade. He retaliates with equally painful words, and takes aim.

“You’re not even my boyfriend; why the fuck do you care?” Minhyuk throws his weapon of choice, and it hurts, the bite as strong as the bark, and Kihyun tries to hold himself together, even if Minhyuk is now a blur, and his face is red and his cheeks are puffed up and Kihyun doesn’t know how to answer to that.

He knows he’s really angry, felt a spear through his heart when he had to witness it with his own eyes, but Minhyuk isn’t wrong. What right, indeed, was Kihyun’s to claim? Minhyuk can kiss whoever the heck he wants, seduce any person he wants, sleep with whoever he pleases, and who is Kihyun to say anything?

And then Minhyuk is in front of him, kissing him fiercely, with the sheer force of his fury, and Kihyun allows himself to be manhandled, smothered, allows Minhyuk’s fingers to press bruises into his skin, against his jaw where he holds him for a kiss, against his hips when Minhyuk pushes in.

He cries, a strange combination of pleasure and pain, his heart aching to tell Minhyuk how many times he’s let himself fall, and his feelings have festered into desperation, pride out of the window.

“I love you.” Kihyun’s words tumble from his lips when his back arches, when Minhyuk ruts himself against the spot that makes him see stars, a strangled growl that stems from the base of his throat.

They pause, like the world revolves around them, and it’s happened to stop rotating around its own axis. Minhyuk stills, breathing heavy, still inside Kihyun, eyes darting to find Kihyun falling apart, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and his feelings seep through, coming out in the form of incoherent blubbering.

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.” Minhyuk’s voice is soothing, cooing, and Kihyun paces his breathing, pulls himself down, grounds his sense of belonging by following Minhyuk’s voice, even if embarrassment washes across his pink cheeks, tinting them with a darker shade of red.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk is still saying, and Kihyun wants to cry again, because he may have just messed up the arrangement they’ve tried so hard to ease themselves into, those unsaid words of affection and concern, those soft tangling of legs under the duvets, those impromptu tickle sessions when Minhyuk isn’t paying attention to one of Kihyun’s rants.

“It’s okay, I love you, too.”

Kihyun’s eyes are bright, shining with his tears, and Minhyuk smiles, holds him in his gaze like he’s his entire world, and Kihyun wonders how he’s been such a fool the whole time.

*****

The sixth time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is in the early mornings as they wake up to each other’s morning breaths and sleep clings onto the both of them like a thin web, Kihyun’s eyes open unevenly as Minhyuk mirrors the imbalance in his blinks.

“Good morning, baby.” Minhyuk’s voice is coarse, a scratch in the mornings when he has rested his vocal cords for hours, and Kihyun decides he likes it the best when he can barely make out what he’s saying from how hoarse his voice is.

“Morning,” he returns, a soft kiss on the tip of Minhyuk’s nose, which scrunches up the minute he pulls away, and then there it is, honey from his eyes, looking at Kihyun like he deserves the world, the sun still glaring behind his back, and Minhyuk looks ethereal, even if his hair is a mussy mess atop his head.

Kihyun tugs at Minhyuk’s arm to remind him of his twelve-pm lecture, and falls back into bed with him when Minhyuk pulls him into a tight hug, holding up five fingers as he says ‘ten more minutes’.

Kihyun runs his fingers along the uneven surface of Minhyuk’s chin, noting that he has to help him shave cleanly when they’re in the shower later, and he closes his eyes, cheek pressed against Minhyuk’s chest, sighs in utter bliss, and Minhyuk tightens his hold.

The sixth time Kihyun falls in love with Minhyuk is when Minhyuk falls in love with Kihyun, too.

**Author's Note:**

> really should have been updating sugar instead but i woke up this morning and just decided to write this drabble thing. not even sure if it's a drabble. anyhoo. been reading so much kihyuk i love them so much i wish the world saw how amazing they are ;~;  
> may or may not make this a part of a drabble series but knowing me that drabble series will be mostly kihyuk + showki ngl
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
